What We Want
by timbercat133
Summary: A story I wrote for loveless-fangirl as a request. This story is not for the faint of heart,


This fan fic was requested by loveless fangirl who has given me many grand idea's on writing this particular story. So BOW DOWN!

Now fair warning, this one's very dark and contains rape, kidnaping and some torture. Ergo this is M for Mature. So if this isn't to your fancy leave now and don't flame please for that would be rude. Also, people who feel the need to send negative feedback with an anonymous review know this; I see you as cowardly and rude for cyber trashing. Don't do it, Karma will find you and destroy any peace of mind you have. *glares with the intensity of the sun*

Inkdeathbinder "So how are you gonna get revenge on this anonymous reviewer? Hack into their computer? Report this person when you find them through the internet trail left behind like a fingerprint?"

Timbercat133 "Revenge-naw I'm too lazy; I'm just going to sit here and let Karma fuck them up."

Inkdeathbinder "Okay then, I'll leave you to it."

Now then on to telling you the warnings of this story;

**Warning This Story Contains; **rape, kidnaping, threesome, violence, slight gore, not so nice words, torture, and relatively dark thoughts and actions. You've been warned. Plus mentions of Child rape and stuff.

Pairings; Grimmjow/Shiro, Ichigo/Renji, Grimmjow/Ichigo/Shiro, Byakuya/Renji

By the way, I don't condone rape or child abuse, no approval here, just because I write about it doesn't mean I approve. Any comments on this fact can shove it where the suns don't shine. Got it?

Timbercat133….Piss off I'm tired, leave me alone, don't fucking make fun of me….

Inkdeathbinder….O.o…then go to bed, quit reading porn…

Timbercat133….I"M WRITING NOT READING!...

Inkdeathbinder ….Well it's not the proper porn…

Timbercat133 …Fuck you and the boat you road in on…

**Silence**

Inkdeathbinder ….I'd rather fuck Spencer Reid on the boat I road in on…or have him fucking me…either way works…XD…..

Timbercat133 ….*horrified face*…

Inkdeathbinder… :3 ….don't tell me you don't want it….

Timbercat133..I think you broke me….

Inkdeathbinder …in a good way…

Timbercat133 …..on with the story…*goes into emo corner, starts rocking*

Inkdeathbinder…fuck you I'll go read more porn then….*jumps off into the sunset with timbercat133's computer*

*cough* Well then…yeah…here we go…XD

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Grimm/Shiro POV

"Hurry the fuck up Kitty. I'm bored."

"Shut your trap Devil, I'm almost done so quite bitchin' already an' help."

The white haired man blew air out from his mouth in distaste and marched forward towards his blue hared companion and their current 'visitor' pulling out his knife as he did so. He twirled the long blade in his hands contemplating how he would speed up this interrogation so he and his partner could get the fuck home. He hated working on an empty stomach and flaring limbo. Glancing briefly at his companion he could see the restraint in the man's tense muscles and the bulge in his pants.

The scream from their 'guest' halted any naughty thoughts of his companion from taking root. He looked over to where their guest's fingers were twisted within his companion's large hand, the cracking of strained joints signaling the break of those fingers that had stolen from their boss. He grinned and laughed when the man started screaming in horror and pain.

"Shut up, no one's gonna be hearing you down here. Now where'd you put the fucking money?"

The deep voice of his lover thundered around the small room they were in, raising over the screams and cutting them short with the intensity and heat in the blue haired man. He glared and smirked at the panicked look in the rat's face as he tried to catch his breath and think of a way out of his predicament.

"I-I hide it i-in a w-warehouse d-d-down at t-the docks o-okay? S-so y-y-you can l-let me go now r-right? Right?" the rat was trying to appeal to him and make it seem like he'd been cooperating all this time. What a fucking liar the man was. The rat had been nothing but useless all this time and did nothing but beg and grovel.

"An' how do we know yer tellin' the truth?" he chuckled when the rat's attention turned from him to the man standing behind him. The look of fear in the rat's eyes was nothing to the look of terror he would be giving when they were done with him.

"I-I swear I'm t-telling the t-truth!"

"Really? See I don't think you are."

"NO! I am!"

The entire time, the rat's insistence didn't stop his partner from stabbing his long knife into the thigh of the rat nor the cackle of pleasure as blood spurted from where the knife was imbedded. He himself grinned as the rat screamed anew, saying he was telling the truth, that he wouldn't dare lie to them. Very few people lied to them anyway.

The wound was deep and spurting blood all over the leg, running down to join the growing puddle underneath the rat. Already the man was suffering from a broken arm, snapped ankle, broken fingers, a cut off ear, multiple deep lashes from a knife down his back and arms, three gunshot wounds to each leg and a dislocated shoulder. He certainly wouldn't be doing any strenuous activity for a while. Nor would he be going anywhere.

"Sure and we're just gonna believe you because you're been so helpful all night." He snarled and dragged his nails across the new cut agitating the wound and making it more painful. "I don't think you're telling the whole truth yet."

"I am, I am!" the rat continued to sob.

"Naw' I don't think he is either Kitty. Maybe we should show him what lying to us rewards."

"Hell yeah!"

Together they managed to tear out the man's teeth from his mouth with a pair of pliers, making sure to keep each one for their collection. He helped his partner break each foot and pull out all the nails from the man all the while asking him where he'd hidden the stolen money.

After they got rid of the man's nails, they set to stabbing out one of his eyes.

He watched as his Devil grabbed hold of the rat's head holding the man in place and handing him an extra knife he'd been hiding. Then he set to work on removing the eye ball. First he trailed the knife down the rat's face enjoying the sounds of terror and relishing in the pleas for mercy. He dipped the knife's tip into the man's eye and started to cut his eyelid. It was a delicate presider and involved concentration. His raging erection didn't help matters either. Soon the lid was gone and the eye was fully exposed to him. Taking care he trailed the knife to where he wanted to begin cutting, then dug the blade deep into the man's skull, cutting out his eye and listening to the howls of pain.

He threw the flesh over his shoulder and looked up into his companion's eyes seeing the lust and rage in the golden irises that no doubt matched his own.

"Are we done yet?" he chuckled at the inpatient nature of his lover. Only he would want to cut the fun short to fuck.

"I think he's learned enough. What do you think?"

"I think Mayuri's gonna love him."

He laughed and raised form his crouched position watching as the rat flinched. Together they grabbed each of their borrowed tools whipping the blood off them with the rags that were scattered around. When the last of the tools were placed on the surgical table, he helped his lover collect all the knives they'd used and helped clean them off until there was only one remaining that they hadn't gotten. His Devil quickly grabbed hold of his last knife and tore it from the man's flesh, before tucking it away.

"That was fun huh Grimm?" He smirked, grabbing hold of his lover's body and running his hands down to that sinfully tight ass he would be pounding into the bed tonight.

"I think this night would get a whole lot better if you were under me right now." Grimmjow grinned, flashing his teeth as he watched his lover smile sinisterly at his bluntly spoken desire. He loved to pin the other to the mattress and take him roughly, barely spending time to prepare his lover before entering him. He loved the cries that erupted from Shiro's mouth, the struggles the pale man made until he rendered his masochistic lover unable to refuse him.

"Is tha' so; wanna pound me into the bed tonight Grimm?" Shiro asked, his voice dropping an octave to a sultry purr. Now he really wanted to get the fuck out of here. They were already interrupted by their boss earlier.

[Flashback]

Shiro tightened his grip on Grimmjow's arm, sucking in a breath as he lifted himself off the thick cock that was stretching his ass open, before dropping himself back down to impale Grimmjow's cock back into him, striking his own prostate in the process. They'd been at this for about ten minutes now and he was still far away from the release he was seeking.

Opening his eyes, he gazed down at the sexy sight his lover made.

Grimmjow was grunting with each thrust into him, gripping his thighs tightly and practically snarling at the ceiling. Shiro had been thrilled when Grimmjow had let him straddle him. Usually Grimmjow liked being the dominant one in their relationship, which he didn't mind in the slightest, but it was still an arousing thrill when Grimmjow let him take the lead; even if he was still technically the bitch.

Suddenly Grimmjow sat up from his previous position and latched his mouth onto Shiro's shoulder; thrusting up into Shiro's tight entrance with vigor, enjoying the shrieks Shiro let out in response.

"AAIII~! FUU~CCKK!" Shiro tried to push Grimmjow back down but with his lovers cock pressing directly on his prostate, he could do little more than hang on for dear life.

"GRIMM~~**JOW!** AUGHH~!" Shiro cried.

Grimmjow snarled, releasing the flesh in his mouth and put both hands on his Devil's ass for better leverage and then let his body go, pounding into Shiro harshly. He didn't care if he accidently hurt his lover; he knew Shiro loved it just as much as he did.

"Fuck, yeah. Take it!" He snarled into Shiro's ear, biting harshly at the lobe, tasting copper on his tongue.

Shiro arched his back and screamed out, wanting Grimmjow to forget his comfort and really fuck him. Before he could scold his lover for holding himself back, the phone on their bed side table started ringing. Both men groaned out in annoyance, yet knew they had to stop and answer the phone. They're boss was calling and they couldn't just ignore the man after all.

Grimmjow released Shiro and flopped back on the bed, glaring up at the ceiling as Shiro got off and picked up the screeching offender. He hated interruptions during sex.

"Hello boss-man. How's it going over at headquarters?" Shiro said, looking less than pleased but polite none the less while talking to his boss.

"Shirosaki, I assume Grimmjow is near as well?" the rice voice of Byakuya Kuchiki echoed in the room now that the sounds of sex had been postponed.

"Here boss." Grimmjow said, grabbing his discarded boxers and slipping them one, erection straining against the fabric; reminding him of what they were doing only moments ago.

"Good, I have a job for you both. It requires you're-talents to extract some information from a man whom has stolen from me. I want to know where he hid the stolen money. It may not be enough to cause problems, but I will not have an insignificant employee stealing from me, even a paper clip. This behavior will not be tolerated."

Byakuya knew his men would want to take out their frustrations on this particular individual since he was sure he had interrupted the two dangerous men while they were having sex.

Shirosaki smiled in glee, bad mood forgotten. Just what they needed, someone to beat the shit out of and they would get paid for it too. Looking over at his lover, he could see his own sadistic joy on the man's own face. He turned his attention back to the phone.

"Sure thing boss-man [1], any particular method you want us to use?" he personally loved it when they were given free reign over the interrogations, but knew better than to assume anything when it came to their all-powerful employer.

"Torture only Shirosaki, I don't want to have any sexual actions in there am I clear?" the steel filled voice sent shivers down Shiro's spine. His boss was defiantly a man to fear.

"As you wish yer Nibs." The dial tone signaled the end of their conversation, and he put the phone back in its cradle before standing up to get dressed. His erection wasn't helping matter however.

[End Flashback]

They were both in need since earlier that day and the sight of blood hadn't helped maters. The rich scent of the copper tasting liquid had filled the room and Shirosaki just wanted to strip them both and fuck like rabbits on the floor, prisoner damned.

Before they could get to that particularly good idea and make it reality, the clearing of a throat pulled their attention away from their arousal and lust onto the man currently standing in the door.

Standing before them was Byakuya Kuchiki, their boss and warden. He was 5'9 with raven hair that was tied back with the ancestral clips from his grandfather. He was not a small man, but he also wasn't the strongest looking, but both Grimmjow and Shirosaki knew that the man was stronger than he looked.

"Do you have the required information?" he asked, not sparing the twitching form strapped in the chair, blood pooling at the rat's feet.

"He said he hid the money at the safe house he and a couple of buddies were using to make coke in." Grimmjow said, not bothering to remove himself from Shiro. Boss knew all about their free time activities; even walked in on a couple of them.

"Are you sure of this information?" Byakuya raised a disbelieving eyebrow, while he didn't think his best men would dare lie to him, he did doubt the sincerity of the man whom had stolen from him. "I would hate for there to be any—miscommunication."

Shirosaki sneered and Grimmjow growled.

"We ain't lying boss, tha's what he said!"

"I'm sure."

"We're serious boss."

Byakuya sighed, he knew better than to try and get under their skin with his questions, but he needed to be sure. The money stolen from him was enough to make another happy for a very long time. That amount of money was not something he would tolerate to be stolen from him. However he assumed that Grimmjow and Shirosaki would never lie to him.

Since he'd met the two men all those years ago, they had never once lied to him.

[Flashback]

He closed the mobile phone with a snap, and sighed; resting his head on his raised arm he gazed out the window. Two of his shipments had been intercepted by the police, and he was not pleased. That was three weeks in a row that the police had put a wrench in his plans.

It was becoming quite a problem as of late; he had his own problem's to deal with, without having to deal with the trouble from the police. It seemed they were doing their jobs, just a little TOO well. Perhaps he had an informer to weed out of his ranks; such trouble to go through nowadays.

Not to mention his problem's with his own staff. They all seemed to think they were needed beyond the obvious need for their duties. Fools, he did not require their help beyond doing the jobs they were hired for.

Suddenly the car slammed at an abrupt stop and he was propelled forward with the seat belt barely stopping his forward momentum. Byakuya was disoriented for a moment in which he righted himself from his hunched position and looked out the window. They were already on his property, yet there was no reason for the abrupt stop.

Before he could scold the driver for his incompetence, the door beside him was abruptly opened and the end of a gun was shoved in front of his face. He calmly looked up to the person holding the gun, seeing the culprit being none other than his head of security. The man was smiling in obvious joy at having Byakuya in his grasp as a hostage, and Byakuya wished he fired the man earlier that year so to avoid this situation.

"Mr. Hang, my I enquire as to what you think you are doing?"

Hang sneered at his former boss, the blank look on Byakuya's feature's only angering him further.

He'd been working for Kuchiki for more than two years now, subjected to his cold demeanor and to the harsh grip on his life. However now it was time for Kuchiki to fell what it was like on the other end of the fence for once.

"Taking you hostage Kuchiki, thought you were a smart business man? Surely you can see our intentions." He bragged, the staff not helping had been tied up in the foyer waiting for their master with heavy hearts. He and the rest of the vengeful staff were out in the front seeking to humiliate their boss as he'd done to them so many times before.

Byakuya raised a brow; he could already guess what these delinquents were going to be doing. Humiliation seemed to be the goal for tonight, his humiliation it seemed. He braced himself for the long and no doubt stress filled evening ahead.

"I already know what you may be thinking as far as revenge goes, and I should tell you now that I will not allow you and your 'partners in crime' to get away with this Mr. Hang."

"Oh really, is that so Kuchiki? Well guess what? I'm the master of this house now and you're the lowly servant." With that Hang grabbed onto Byakuya's coat collar and forcefully dragged him from the car, ignoring the fact that Byakuya could and would defend himself. Yet with all the guns surrounding him, Byakuya knew that trying to escape now would be pointless.

Once inside the large manor and forced to kneel in front of Hang's as the man perched himself on top of his desk, Byakuya still refused to allow the man satisfaction in seeing his emotions.

"See Kuchiki, I'm the one in charge for a change and you're the one on your knees." Hang's dangled his gun from two fingers; soaking up the attention from his men and the thrill of having the snob Kuchiki on his knees in front of him. For so long he'd been dreaming of this day, when Kuchiki would grovel at his feet and beg for forgiveness, just as he'd done all those times before.

He grabbed a cigar from the opened package on the table and lit it, inhaling his spoils of war.

"Karma's a bitch ain't it Kuchiki?" He taunted the wealthy man, "One minute you're at the top of the social elite and wealthy, next minute you're kneeling on the floor helpless in front of your former employee. Funny how the world seems to works?"

Byakuya remained silent, not showing he'd even heard Hang talk.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to talk much, other than begging for your life I expected you to be pretty silent." Hang shifted on the desk, leaning forward to bring his face closer to Byakuya's face.

"Sucks being on the bottom of the food chain huh Kuchiki?"

Byakuya leaned back as Hang's breath wafted over his face, the stench of the man's foul breath causing him discomfort. Hang seemed to like the wince that flitted across his features unchecked, thinking it had to do with his words and the affect they were now having on the man.

"Please refrain from leaning close to me and speaking, your breath hold's something to be desired Mr. Hang."

The reaction was immediate and sharp. Byakuya's head was struck with a backhand to the face as Hang snarled at the insult given to him. Byakuya remained upright but he had difficulty ignoring the sting of the blow. For Hang having such a small stature, he was very good at lashing out violently when provoked. He should have never hired this man, then this whole undesirable situation could have been avoided from the get go.

"Fucking rich know it all! You should learn to hold your tongue, next time I may not be so nice about your talking back to me Kuchiki!" Hang yelled at his ex-employer and rose from his seat to circle around the raven haired man as his lackey's snickered and laughed in the corner of the room. "Next time you say something other than begging for your life I'm gonna beat the shit out of you got that pretty boy?"

Byakuya could have rolled his eyes at the man's attempt at sounding menacing and unforgiving. Hang wouldn't be able to even come close to intimidating him, and he couldn't help but tell the man.

"I doubt you will intimidate others when you're locked away in prison Hang, in fact I think you'll be doing more begging than you've ever dreamed of."

For several moments no one dared breath. They all knew that Byakuya had a sharp tongue but they didn't think he would be so blunt after Hang warned him against speaking. But the calm didn't last long. Hang exploded in rage, striking Byakuya with a closed fist and kicking the man onto his side where he repeatedly struck him in the back and sides with his foot. Only when Hang could kick no more did he stop and back away from Byakuya's curled form.

Breathing was momentarily hard to do, with the sting of Hang's kick's still throbbing into a dull pain that consumed all of Byakuya's senses. For not being a large man, Hang was capable of great amounts of power when he wanted to it seemed.

Slowly the pain from multiple blows softened into a throb that could be ignored for the time being. He picked himself off of the floor and returned to his sitting position on the floor, wincing as he drew his knees under himself.

Hang was panting from both his anger and the exertion of kicking Byakuya. He let his anger best him, but the results were worth it. Kuchiki was still feeling the pain of his kicks no doubt, even if the man wouldn't show it. He took pride in Byakuya's pain.

"See Kuchiki, never bit the hand that holds your life." He panted breath short. He would have said more if it weren't for the commotion outside of the office they were standing in.

Shouts sounded from the main room and loud thumping noises alerted Hang and his men into cocking their guns and taking up defensive positions near the door. They didn't know if the other servants had gotten free and were trying to do the same for their master, but Hang wouldn't let his victory be so short. No he wanted to make Kuchiki suffer.

They all waited as the noise from the main room died down until it there was no noise at all. They all shifted nervously, anticipation making sweat build on their brows.

Suddenly a bang near the door much like a gun shot rang out, startling Hang and his men. He gestured for two of his men to go out and investigate. Nervously the two men obeyed that command although a bit grudgingly and slowly exited the room in hushed silence, prepared for the worst to happen. However before they could even leave the room, two gun shots rang out and blood splattered against the door, wall and carpet as the two dead bodies fell to the floor with their heads oozing blood and brain matter.

Hang gasped at the sudden death of his men and looked to the door expecting more shots, but nothing happened.

A figure suddenly opened the door, looking no at all pleased by what he saw; holding a gun at his side and covered in blood. The red liquid dripping down from his hands onto the carpet in small puddles; with a bloodied knife stuck in his pocket, the outline noticeable.

He was tall, yet slime in build with hidden muscle under his clothes tensed and ready to fight should an opponent come forward. His white hair and pale skin stood out the most at first, a stark contrast to the black pants and sweater he was wearing. The man's face was angular and held two piercings; one in the man's noes and the other located in the corner of his bottom lip in the corner.

However it was the man's eyes that startled everyone who looked at him. They were sickly yellow and surrounded in a deadly sea of black. A birth defect similar to his skin and hair tone, but he personally preferred people to let their imaginations run wild. The few times someone rudely commented on them in prison, he'd gutted the man like a fish using a fork and his hands.

"Who the fuck are you guys?" his watery voice asked, tone harsh and unforgiving. He didn't really care either way.

Hang was stunned at the audacity of this man, but was ready to take back his control.

"I could ask you the same thing. Who are you and what are you doing in my house!" he shouted.

The pale man sneered and raised his gun to Hang, cocking it and narrowing his eyes in warning to the man's tone of voice; the blood from his hands smeared on the gun, the slick liquid glistening in the light of the room and reflecting the pale man's features. He didn't like people talking down at him. Not on bit.

"Excuses me?" All attention was turned to Byakuya who was glaring over his shoulder at Hang, hands pressed against his bent knees. "This is my house and none of you are welcomed in it. I'm still the owner and until I die I shall remain the owner, now I order you all to leave."

The pale man snickered at the kneeling guy's words. Looks like he and Kitty hit the jackpot. This appeared to be a raid or take over; well he couldn't just let this scum get away with this without having some fun first. Besides, they had a manor to rob. Couldn't go out into public without some cash now could they, besides; as escaped felons they needed a place to crash and lay low for a while.

"Really?" he asked before shooting a nearby man in the head. The guy was raising his gun toward him, probably hoping for a lucky shot. "And who the hell are you? Don't look like the master of this place kneeling there."

Byakuya glared at his new unwanted guest. "Perhaps you can help rectify this wronging then?"

He grinned walking forward and enjoying how the other men in the room shrunk away from him, regardless of the guns in their own hands. "Maybe, if ya make it worth my while I might."

Byakuya looked the man over briefly. He was an excellent shot, professional in intimidation and bargaining. The speech and wording could use a little work, but he was willing to overlook that fact. Also there appeared to be a crazed glint in the man's eyes and if he wasn't wrong then this man was more of a criminal than he was really letting on. He could be useful.

"I will hire you as an interrogator or muscle man, whichever you find more to your liking. I will even pay you to do a few dirty deeds and chores my business needs done, and can provide protection of sorts in return. I doubt someone like you isn't running from the police."

He watched the man think over his proposition.

"Wait a fucking minute!" Hang shouted, "I'm the one in charge, I make the fucking rules, and I say; NO ONE IS GETTING HIRED OR PAYED TO DO SHIT UNTIL I SA—"

**BANG**!

Hang's body remained standing for a few moments before crumpling to the floor in a bloody heap, the wound on his head leaking his blood onto the floor in small rivers.

"Don't' fucking tell me what to do, piece of shit." He snarled, still pointing the gun at the dead man. He sneered and looked over to the once kneeling man.

Byakuya stood from his spot on the floor and dusted himself off, righting his clothes. He pulled the gun he had hidden in his belt out and spun around to empty the clip into Hang's body, stopping only when he no longer had any more bullets.

Hang's men looked on in shocked awe as Byakuya calmly walked to his desk and pulled out a fresh cartage and re-loaded his gun.

"May I enquire as to your name?" Byakuya asked, looking at the pale man briefly. "If I am to hire you I will require your name."

"Names Shirosaki Zangetsu." Byakuya paused at the name, now where had he heard the name before?

"You may have heard of me and my partner on the news lately."

Byakuya blinked. "You and Grimmjow Jegerjaques are escaped convicts, I heard you managed to escape as you and several other prisoners were being transferred to a different facility; for extreme acts of violence towards other prisoners and guards if I remember correctly."

Shirosaki smiled and laughed noting that the dead man's men were backing away from him and raising their guns. All in vain, should he feel like killing them. He was fast with a gun, but even faster with a knife.

"Damn straight, so boss-man, what you want me to do with these?" he gestured towards the cowering men.

"Kill them however you see fit."

With those cold emotionless words ringing in the soon-to-be-dead men's ears, Shirosaki lunged forward towards the closest man and wrapped his hands around his face, twisting until he heard the fatal crack of the spine, then let go of the dead body and moving on to the next man.

Shots were fired at him, but none connected; the men's fear making their aim worse. Shirosaki's finger held down on the trigger as he shot down man after man until his gun was empty. He threw the gun away and pulled out his knife from his back pocket, twirling the blade before sinking it into the shoulder of a man who screamed as the cold metal cut through muscle and tendon, hitting the bone before pulling savagely back out. The wounded man barely had time to register the pain as Shirosaki tugged his blade across the man's throat and cut off any other noises as the man dropped to the floor.

Shirosaki wasted no time before gutting the next man in front of him, feeling the warm blood spill onto his hands and thrusted up with his blade, slicing threw the skin and organs before pulling free just short of the ribs. He slashed the legs of the next man bringing him to his knees and jamming his knife up threw the underside of his neck into the soft tissue of his head.

Three men remained all frozen in their fear as they watched their comrades being slaughtered in cold blood, watching in sick fascination as the demon Shirosaki slashed his way through skin and flesh; blood spurting everywhere in thick streams.

Shirosaki threw his knife and watched with glee as it imbedded itself in the forehead on one man; he ran at the second tackling the man to the ground and wasting no time in digging his nails into the nam's eyes, gauging the soft flesh from the man's head listening to the terrified pain filled screams as he dug his fingers into the man's skull. He watched the man flail about in an attempt to get him off, and looked around for a blunt object to use.

Finding a small statue of a gargoyle meant to be decorative and smashed the solid mass into his captives face, hearing the sickening cracks of bone and repeating his motions until half the face was caved in the bones broken and smashed into the skull, the man's breath only gurgles.

This horror snapped the last man from his terror induced daze and he finally pushed the barrel of his gun against the demon's head, shivering and nearly pissing himself when those yellow and black eyes locked with his own.

Before he could pull the trigger, a hand shot out of nowhere and gripped his arm, twisting it until he squealed and dropped the gun. At first he thought Kuchiki must have intervened, but when he looked past his shoulder squinting in pain; he came face to face with hardened cobalt eyes screaming violence and rage.

He screamed and felt a warm trickle go down his pant leg.

Grimmjow Jegerjaques sneered as he saw the man in his grasp piss himself. He'd been watching from the doorway for some time, watching his lover slaughter the men in the room. He enjoyed the blood Shirosaki spilled and basked in the kills and violence. Yet when the last man tried to blow his lover away, he strode into the room and twisted the offender's arm.

Now the scared pussy was pissing himself and Grimmjow felt disgust at the vermin he held.

"Try that again, and I'll ripe you a new one." He growled, throwing the man onto the floor and stepping over the cowering man. He smiled at Shirosaki and tugged on the blood streaked white strands. "Never let your guard down my Devil, next time I might not be here to save ya."

Shiro sneered, "I don't fucking need you looking after me fucker. I had it under control."

Grimmjow snorted and looked at the mess his lover had made. "Nice job."

"Indeed, I believe I was correct in hiring you."

Grimmjow twirled around snarling at the black haired man standing calmly at his desk. He'd seem the man before coming to Shiro's rescue, but he hadn't expected the man's words nor how he seemed without fear in front of them.

"The fuck are you?"

"Your new employer, which; is if you take the job and become my loyal workers." Byakuya said calmly looking at the destruction of his office. He would need to get this mess clean before he could use this office again. It was a mess of bodies and blood. "I will pay you and provide whatever you need; an apartment close to the manor if you wish, but I will expect you both to obey me in exchange."

"Oh really, and what happens if we don't?" Shirosaki said, standing up and throwing the bloodied statue to the ground. "You gonna punish us?"

Byakuya shock his head, "No I will simply make it harder for you both to remain hidden from police and put out several wanted ads for your lives with bounty hunters, mercenary's and the sorts."

Grimmjow sneered; this man could prove to either be very helpful as an employer or potentially bothersome as an enemy. He weighed the options he was given. On one hand he could rob this man and kill him, work for him as a loyal dog and be rewarded for their loyalty or backstab him and wind up with a bounty on his head. He didn't like the thought of running for the rest of his life; he was already running from the police.

Shirosaki liked the option of working for Byakuya, even if he would have to be at the wealthy man's beck and call. Yet the perks of working for him out weighed the bad. They would get paid to kill and maim for information, intimidation and would have a home base for a while.

"Sounds good ta me, what'dya think Grimm? Wanna chance it?" he tilted his head back and flashed his lover a grin. It would be worth all the trouble.

Grimmjow shrugged sighing, "Not like we have any other options I guess."

"Very well, I will have a servant show you to a room while this whole mess is dealt with." Byakuya leveled Grimmjow with a look; that spoke of bad things to come. "You did leave the tied up servants alive correct?"

"Yeah, yeah; I don't attack people who're just sitting there tied up. Not my style of killing, besides they didn't look all that worth it and I was busy killing the others to worry bout them."

"Good, after this is all taken care of, perhaps you two can assist me in weeding out the people who aren't entirely loyal to me as of late. I believe Shirosaki has already done most of the work, yet there are always more rats to be found."

[End Flashback]

Since then both men had been loyal to him without fault, Shirosaki taking a bullet for him once and Grimmjow nearly getting arrested in an attempt to get him out of a raid in time. He was great full to both men and would get them whatever they asked, should they ever ask. As it was Grimmjow and Shirosaki were prone to taking what they wanted, rather than asking first. However it was a fault he could over look.

"Very well then, I will take your word." Byakuya sighed, "I'll have Mayuri clean up this mess, he may want what's left of the body however. You two may go, I will call you should anything else happen, until then take a day or two vacation. Keep your cell phones on and with you please should you leave your apartment in the manor."

"Finally, we get some down time!" Shiro cheered, pumping his fist in the air. He hadn't had extended time with Grimmjow in too long. He loved his job and he knew Grimmjow did too, but having time together was always interesting and promising. He remembered the last extended down time they had, Grimmjow had taken him out his friend's stripper club and bar where they rented one of the rooms and a man named Tense for the weekend.

Grimmjow smirked and grabbed hold of his lover and partner as he walked towards the door. He wanted to leave and get home so he could fuck Shiro without interruptions.

"What's your hurry Kitty? Got some place to be?" Shiro snickered, laughing when Grimmjow glared at him and gripped his arm tighter.

"I plan to get back and fuck you until you can't walk. Got a problem with that?"

Shiro thought about it a moment, digging his heels into the ground to slow Grimmjow down. It was a serious question and deserved a good answer after all. Plus he liked fucking with Grimmjow's plans. Call him a trouble maker; it was the truth.

"Well- might be fun to use some other things, don't ya think? After all, I'm sure you don't want me flipping you over in the middle of it all and fucking you huh?"

For Grimmjow that comment and the slowing down was the last straw for him. He'd been patient up till then, but his erection was painful as hell and he had no patience for Shirosaki's antics. All he wanted was to get home and fuck Shirosaki or get fucked himself; anything to get his erection and arousal to fuck the hell off.

He turned around and wrapped his arms around Shirosaki and hefted the pale man over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, slapping Shiro's ass when he wiggled in mock protest.

His violent storm to the door and out was cut short when another person suddenly entered the room. Mayuri Kurotsuchi stood inside the doorway looking like the cat that got the cream, smiling widely in joy at the potential experiment subject that Kuchiki had mentioned over the phone; and the sight of Kuchiki's best hit men standing before him almost make him laugh.

Jegerjaques and Zangetsu were renowned in their service to Kuchiki for their brutal and violent interrogations of prisoners and thieves. Their work was bloody always promising gore filled rooms and the subjects to have been brutally tortured beyond physical recovery making them perfect subjects to experiment on.

The cuts made into these bodies were never the same it seemed. Sometimes they were jagged and raw wounds, yet other times clean and surgical. It was beautiful to witness the after affects of suck beauty. Watching the torture take place was interesting to watch yet he found the aftermath much more gratifying.

"Well in a hurry are we; and here I thought you both had left me another subject to play with."

"It's in the back with boss-man.' Shiro said from Grimmjow's shoulder, turning his torso around to look at Mayuri. 'Said something about wanting you to clean up our mess, hope ya don't mind the blood Mayuri; couldn't help myself."

"Excellent. I trust I will find this subject as enjoyable as the others."

"If you don't mind the missing eye and lid then yeah." Grimmjow shifted Shiro and impatiently tapped his foot, glaring murderously at Mayuri for daring to stale them. "Anything else?"

Grimmjow's snarl of impatience was not lost on Mayuri and he felt a shiver of fear. Jegerjaques was not a man to tangle with. In fact Jegerjaques could be called a beast more than a man; a getting in the way of a beast was not the smartest thing to do, especially when said beast obviously wanted to mount its mate.

"No."

Grimmjow shoved Mayuri out of his way and started for the door to the front yard.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Grimmjow barely waited for the door to their bedroom close before he pinned Shiro's body to the wall and attacked his mouth with his own, invading his lover's mouth with his tongue and sucking on the other's appendage after a brief battle of dominance.

With his mouth still attached to Shiro's, he grabbed the ass he'd been fantasizing about for hours and squeezed the jean covered cheeks, kneading the flesh there and swallowing the responding moan of pleasure.

Hands shot into his hair pulling on the strands and twisting the locks until he growled in warning and savagely bit his lover's neck. The blood form his partner filled his mouth and the pleasured yell from the pinned man fueled his lustful rage. He didn't have the patience anymore, couldn't hold himself back and when Shirosaki tilted his head back, exposing his pale throat submissively the thin control Grimmjow had on his mental state snapped.

He threw Shiro to the floor, not caring of the pain the white haired man may have felt, instead rushing forward to pin the smaller man to the floor of their carpeted living room. He tugged at Shiro's pants which had been hanging off his ass since they'd left the interrogation.

Flipping his partner over, he tugged the pants off Shiro's hips taking his underwear with them until the ass he'd been fantasizing about was revealed to his eyes, still bruised from earlier; Shiro's entrance still slick from before and loosened.

Grimmjow didn't care if Shiro wasn't ready most of the time. He knew Shiro liked rough sex and personally could care less if Shiro wanted or needed stretching. Other than rare 'special' occasions, he usually just forced himself inside of Shiro's entrance; the soft tissues use to the rough treatment.

Shiro struggled to move out from underneath his lover and partner, seeking to switch their positions and fuck Grimmjow like he'd threatened to, but he never got the chance to make his move when Grimmjow suddenly pressed his body to the ground by draping over his back, holding his arms down and dry humping his ass until he found his used entrance and thrusting forward.

"AAAHHHYYYIIII~!" Shiro shrieked and threw his head back as Grimmjow's cock forced itself into his ass, stretching his tender muscles and old scars; rubbing against his walls as he buried himself deeper in his lover.

Giving Shiro a moment, Grimmjow attached his mouth to the neck in front of him, laying bites and licking at the pale skin of his masochistic lover, enjoying the tensing and relaxing of Shiro's entrance against him; Grimmjow knew Shiro didn't need the seconds to relax, but he liked the power he held over his Devil in these moments.

Grimmjow pulled out only to thrust forward, his hips meeting Shiro's ass as he buried himself as deep as he could, uncaring of the shrill squeal Shiro gave as he bite harder into Shiro's white neck, knowing he could be rougher and Shiro wouldn't care.

Rolling his hips in circular motions, Grimmjow started thrusting in and out of the slick hole hugging his erection, the body beneath his shuddering and his lover moaning in pleasure giving out keening wails when he drilled into him striking the hidden nerve he knew so well.

Shiro tried to roll his hips into Grimmjow's thrusts but with the larger man on his back, pressing him into the carpet he could do little more than clench and voice his pleasure for Grimmjow to hear. He rubbed his forehead against the thick carpet as the shocks of pleasure went up his spine, the pain of his scars opening dulled slightly by his arousal to be taken so roughly; so brutaly.

In all the lover's he'd ever had Grimmjow was the only one to exceed his expectations.

When he was first sent to the same prison as Grimmjow [ this being the third transfer he'd been given since his incarceration for killing his 'family' and half the neighborhood] he had been expecting the other inmates to try and either rape him, offer him shitty protection for favors or beat him up.

First they tried to beat him, but he never was one for backing down from a fight and had responded with his own hits and kicks. He sent the group to the infirmary and was treated for a busted hand, bruised torso, split lip and beaten face. He'd been kicked a couple times but he refused to be seen as some punk ass kid who didn't know shit.

Instead when the next group of assholes came to try and tell him what could happen should he be left on his own, he'd given the hard delicious truth.

He'd been raped since he entered Junior high, the 'tender' age of thirteen, the first time to his sick step father who wanted some payback for his fucked up mom spending the drinking money again on her drugs.

After the first time they just continued to whore him out when they could paying their bills, booze and drugs off of his money. He didn't think for a single second they should have gotten his well-earned money. He'd even said so when they took the whole pay and refused to pay for his school supplies, which he later stole from his classmates.

So the threat of being raped and beaten was nothing new to him; in fact it was an old tale he'd lived and done. The rape wasn't something horrific for him, not since the first time. After that he was as indifferent as a Black Corps officer was to the missions they performed.

So when the other inmates tried, he only laughed.

Later in the night a man was let into his single cell, and Shiro wanted to roll his eyes at the crass attempt of intimidation from the silent inmate. But the last thing he expected was to be shoved to his knees with his chest on the bed as the inmate ripped his pants off of his exposed ass high in the air. The sudden and unexpected intrusion was shocking, but the arousal from being taken so roughly cancelled any terrible pain he would have felt.

The next day, the inmate claimed him in front of the entire prison by taking him again at breakfast. Since then he was always at Grimmjow's side, taking what he could and dealing it all back tenfold.

"Snap out of it bitch." Grimmjow's deep voice rasped into his ear and Shiro was suddenly reminded that Grimmjow was pounding into him, his chest and erection scraping against the carpet, the pain and pleasure of Grimmjow's thick cock rubbing against his bleeding walls; scraping against the opened scares and his prostate.

"Fuck~ Ugh, Ugh, oh fu~ck!' He panted into the carpet, his arms pinned by Grimmjow's at the side of his head, and he whined when Grimmjow bucked hard into him. "Shit Grimm, feels, good..so fucking good. Ugh, ugh, UGH!"

Grimmjow snarled and thrust harder trying to make the man cry some real tears for him. He didn't always make Shiro cry during sex, but he liked the look on his Devils face; the flush of pleasure and pain, an open mouth begging for more and hazed eyes leaking tears that spoke of so much emotion. Shiro was his drug, the secret person in his life that kept him from flying off the handle. The white haired man was his counterpart, matching his rage and lust with his own.

It was hot.

Grimmjow pulled out of Shiro watching as blood seeped from Shiro's puffy, used entrance, some pre-cum mixed in too. He gripped the white hips and rolled Shiro over taking in the sexed hair, flushed features, heaving chest and straining erection just asking to be teased.

He grinned and pulled Shiro's legs up over his own until Shiro was almost sitting in his lap while he kneeled fisting his cock and pushing into the tight heat once more.

"Fuck, you're still tight."

Shiro chuckled and moaned when Grimmjow jabbed at his 'sweet spot' harshly.

"I'm ugh, glad to be~ee of FUCK service oh Gawd~!"

"Yeah scream for me bitch. Fuck such a fucking cunt, all tight and wanton." Grimmjow grunted as he pounded into the bleeding hole, streaks of blood coming away on his dick with each outward thrust. "Fuck yer ass is bleeding again."

"L-like you gh, give a fuck, hhnnn."

Grimmjow hissed as Shiro thrusted back against him, their skin slapping against each other the sound echoing in the room as they fucked.

"Naw, but you, shit, have blood on my dick. Oh yeah, and you better clean that shit up."

Shiro shivered at the thought of Grimmjow fucking his mouth after this. Fuck whenever that happened, he was usually left gasping for breath after. Not that he minded, wasn't like he really had much of a gag reflex, but the lack of air from Grimmjow fucking his throat without pulling out to let him breath got annoying sometimes.

Fuck, he was so close.

Gripping his lovers blue hair, Shiro pulled the violent man down and opened his mouth to bite and lick at the rough and chapped lips above him, tasting his own blood from earlier, groaning at the slick tongue that molested his mouth and the cock shoved inside him, fucking him raw.

Grimmjow gripped Shiro's hips and pulled his lower body up until he could feel his balls touch the white ass. He swallowed Shiro's shrieks as he bottomed out with each thrust, fucking the hole for all he was worth, taking his frustrations out inside his Devil.

The feel of Grimmjow getting so deep inside him was unreal, and he could feel the rush of oblivion coming fast towards them, his back rubbing against the carpet and his cock left untouched.

Grimmjow let loose first, roaring his release at the ceiling, and making short, deep jabbing thrusts into Shiro effectively tipping the white hair man over the edge, his bleeding and raw ass milking Grimmjow's cock of his orgasm while having his own cock empty itself on his stomach.

They slowed their movements down, Grimmjow still fucking Shiro as he rode out his orgasm, giving Shiro a nice aftershock feel to his intense release, the white haired man rolling his hips into Grimmjow's shallow thrusts, the blood and cum making his lover's softening cock easier to take.

"Damn that was good." Grimmjow said as he pulled out of Shiro and wiped at his forehead, catching the sweat and wiping his hand on the carpet. "Fuck you have cum all over you."

Shiro glanced down and saw the white mess on his white abdomen, taking in short breaths as he came down from his high. Running his fingers through the mess and licking at his digits lovingly; Grimmjow's eyes smoldering as he watched.

"S'not like ya can tell the difference." Shiro husked out, his voice as raw as his ass from his vocalizations. "An yer cock looks no better."

Grimmjow looked down at his pride and joy, the softening shaft looking like a crude version of a candy cane with the swirls of white and red on it. He glanced at Shiro's hole and sure enough, blood was trickling out of the stretched orifice, mixed with his thick cum as Shiro tensed and relaxed; the thick mixture adding an erotic look to the puffy hole.

"Still looks yummy though." Shiro licked his lips, he loved the taste of Grimmjow's cum and blood added a nice spicy tang to it. "Mind if I find out?"

"Knock yerself out." Grimmjow shifted until he was on his back and raised his eye brow as Shiro stayed in on place, but smirked when the man only snorted and rolled until he was level with Grimmjow's cock. He settled on his stomach, wincing as his sensitive cock came in contact with the carpet, but got comfortable between Grimmjow's spread legs.

It had softened almost completely but when Shiro started to lap at the fluids that covered his dick, Grimmjow grinned as he felt the beginnings of another hard on; looks like he was going to fuck Shiro's mouth tonight too.

()()()()()()()()()()

[1] You know he would say something like that just to piss Byakuya off for interrupting smexy time.

Things that happened while writing this:

Inkdeathbinder *shifting around on the bed with computer in lap*

Timbercat133 *furiously typing*

Inkdeathbinder …**FUCK!**...

Timbercat133*looks behind*…what? What did you do?...

Inkdeathbinder …there's a Star Wars movie case here, and I just palmed that shit…..

Timbercat133….**AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!**...

Inkdeathbinder..XI…the fuck are you laughing at?...

[*spent an hour laughing at this, just saying*]

Okay so this is the first chapter. Took me a while to write because for some reason life got complicated and everything went to shit, but now I'm back on my feet and writing again, so all's well. I'm trying to graduate so I may be sluggish on my updating.


End file.
